


On Second Thought, Bring the Whole Bottle

by Vee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Crack Pairings, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vee/pseuds/Vee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just have to find the right man for the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Second Thought, Bring the Whole Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this pairing came from, nor where this headcanon of Jean came from. Poor Jean. Poor, slutty Jean. An alternate version of this fic actually started as virgin!Jean kink, but why would Levi even bother? Ain't nobody got time for that. Thus, here we go.

_“The Corporal wants to see you.”_

The words hit deep, for some reason, partly because Jean made ready a spot he reserved for suspicion the moment Eren opened his mouth, and partly because it was always a little profound to be caught off guard. The look on Eren’s face stayed with him as he stepped away from the others, mumbled something between acknowledgement and thanks, and started walking toward the compound. He didn’t _like_ thinking about Eren’s face – those big stupid eyes and that idiot mouth of his – but he had little else to think about. The conversation he’d been having seconds ago faded in a blink, and by the time he was ten paces away it was useless to turn around and ask _where_ one went, exactly, when the Corporal wanted to see them.

He figured it out, after several wrong turns and a couple of vaguely phrased questions directed at ranking officers who would have been happy to help if Jean had simply been upfront about how lost he was. Being stubborn came with the territory, and besides, he was still stewing just a bit over the look on Eren’s face, the way he’d sounded when he said “The Corporal wants to see you.”

Knocking was customary enough, but on the third knock the door pulled out from under his wrist and flew open.

“Come in. Close the door behind you.” Levi didn’t even look at him, turning away from the door immediately to walk further into the office. It wasn’t even his office, or so one of the officers said to Jean before directing him there with a snort. Something about temporary quarters, something about the little shit getting whatever he wanted, something Jean didn’t feel like listening to. “You either took your time getting here or Jaeger took his time finding you.”

“I got lost.” Like it mattered.

“Hn.” Levi’s eyes remained elsewhere as he walked over to the credenza at the center of the room, which was conspicuous enough in its presence that the place looked less like an actual office and more like a stage setting. He turned, crossing his arms and propping himself against it. Finally, his eyes met Jean’s. “Maybe I should pass along word about something like that, since it could reflect against your aptitude in the field. However – unfortunately – saying a word about this meeting wouldn’t behoove me, either. For now, that’s our secret. Now, then, open your pants.”

Jean’s reflexes went off before he found the capacity to respond. “What?!” He asked once his body was already tense, limbs bowed as if ready to flee. In that instant, he could swear that he saw the Corporal smirk. “What is this even about?”

His mind ran through a few possibilities, though none of them made sense. Nothing about Levi’s request seemed to have any bearing on current military interests. But there was no elaboration. And there was definitely no correction to the words.

Levi pushed away from the desk and began to walk forward, eyes sweeping Jean’s body as he did. “I’m surprised, actually. For all of my inquiry, both direct and indirect, the 104th Training Division seems agreed that you’d be up for this.”

“Wait. Can we go back to the part where you asked me to open my pants?”

“No. But I also notice you haven’t done it yet. It’s okay.” Levi was getting closer. Jean shifted his weight only slightly to retreat, remembering at the last moment that this was definitely his superior. Trusting his judgment was an understood thing. On top of that, he was growing more curious about the “inquiry” part. The whole 104th? Up for _what_?

“We’re alike. Only in one way, of course. Definitely only in one way.” Levi was next to him, and before Jean could react, a hand was sliding down his arm. When his eyes twitched over to it, he couldn’t help looking right into Levi’s eyes instead. The glare was heavy, and still strangely detached. The hand on his arm, though, that was very firm. “I’m not shocked that it’s you, you know. You always struck me as sort of a slut.”

A dozen words went through Jean’s mind at once, and before he could yell out any of them, Levi’s hand moved from his arm to his mouth in an instantaneous, fluid, and frighteningly swift motion. With no other recourse, he just furrowed his brow severely and begged for an explanation with his eyes, breathing hard through his nose.

“I have it on good authority that you’ve put your dick into more of your fellow trainees, more times than most of your ilk gets the chance to in their short lifetimes. Now, I’m not asking for names—“

Jean thought of five immediately, and could have kept going.

“—but I’m telling you, I require your cooperation. I’m not going to even stand another question unless it has to do with what I want you to do. I can see it in your eyes – and they are pretty eyes, you can stop glaring at me – you’re wondering why. Well, because this is the first free hour I’ve seen in weeks and my usual partners are tied up. Sadly, not by me. I’m going to let your mouth go, now…”

Levi’s hand, callused and rough from years of soldiering but well-kept regardless, left Jean’s mouth slowly. Jean could only consider what was being offered (ordered? Surely it wouldn’t go so far) as he grew accustomed to the feeling of Levi’s body so close to his. Small, solid, dark features with a depthless look in the eyes. If he’d used the same words to describe Mikasa, he could have been fooled. But no, never, not that, there was no way in --

“Do I seem like someone you’d like to fuck, or are you suddenly going to start discriminating?”

It hadn’t been a matter of discriminating, really. Everyone had a nice body, in the 104th. A few were skinnier, a few were stockier, but if anyone was ever frustrated or volatile or just needed to blow off steam, it was Jean who pulled them aside and offered to lend a hand. Or a mouth. Or, in a couple of situations that surprised even him, more than that. He’d always seen it as being _friendly,_ more than anything. Because words never seemed to land right when he said them, and actions always meant more anyway. When he froze up and didn’t know what to say to someone in the heat of an emotional moment, it was almost like making up for it with a frantic clash and slide of bodies behind the barrack wall.

“Um…” Of course he wasn’t answering. Color was rising to his cheeks as Levi leaned into him, closing the inch or two of space that spelled the difference between potential and eminent crossing of lines. The hand that was still warm from being on top of Jean’s mouth moved between his legs, pressing  on the front of his trousers before dipping lower, cupping gently, squeezing harder, _examining_ him by touch.

“Does your face get like that often? Even when you’re whoring around?” Levi’s face angled closer and he took critical stock of the way Jean’s cheeks grew bright red with the groping of his cock. “You look all virginal and bashful when you’re getting your dick sucked?”

“I don’t know!” Jean closed his eyes tightly and cried out, almost desperate to say the right thing as his cock started to twitch and stiffen under the touches.

“Get it out,” Levi said simply, snapping his fingers as he moved his hand away. “I’m feeling sorta tense still, and I want you to touch yourself while you look like that. I don’t know, shit like that gets me going.”

Though vaguely aware that Levi was starting to disrobe a few feet off, starting with his jacket and cravat, Jean refused to be distracted and fell keenly into the role of performer. Maybe this was an unexpected turn of events, and maybe the Corporal was the last person he expected to be using his hastily cultivated talents on, but it could have been worse. At least he was attracted to Levi, in the shallowest sense. He’d never been prone to taking lustful stock of his superiors, of course, but now that he couldn’t help the situation…

“Impressive.” Levi’s voice pulled Jean out of the reverie, and added, “Sure you know how to handle that thing?”

A feeling of confidence swept through Jean, and his lips tugged up into an arrogant smile. “I’ve had some practice.”

Levi was silent for a beat, before reaching out to wrap his fingers into Jean’s, fitting together around his hard cock. “That’s exactly what I wanted to hear.” Black hair fell slightly off-center of the Corporal’s exact part while he looked down at the work he was doing. His hand was bigger than Jean would have imagined, just looking at him. After a moment or two he pulled away and let Levi take over, allowed himself a moan. “Tsch, it doesn’t feel right, you making a noise like that when you’ve got a dick like this.”

Jean would have chuckled, if he wasn’t trying to stay one step ahead of whatever Levi was planning. “Thanks,” he muttered, close enough to let his lips glance off Levi’s hairline. The touch didn’t seem to bother him, so while the Corporal’s hand continued to stroke him, Jean leaned in to place a firmer kiss on his head.

He felt Levi react with a breathless laugh. “You’re touchy-feely, aren’t you?”

“Yeah,” Jean answered, almost challenging him with the tone. As he said it, his hands lifted to touch the small of Levi’s back. Palms flattening as he wound his fingers beneath the tight harness of Levi’s gear, Jean’s hands very quickly recalled the feeling of hot skin wrapped in a uniform. “I like all the sentimental bullshit.”

“That’s really too bad.” Just as Jean nudged his head coaxingly against Levi’s, trying to finesse a pathway to his kiss, the hand left his cock and clamped down on top of his head. “You can suck a dick, right?”

Of course he could, but it hadn’t been his primary goal for the remainder of the encounter. The force of Levi’s touch was too strong to resist, however, and Jean remembered his secondary role as performer. If it was what he could do, if it was what he was good at, he was ready. Willing, even, but eager to please more than anything else. “Yeah.” He licked his lips that were ready for Levi’s kiss, their mouths less than a breath apart as he whispered.

“Show me.”

He didn’t have to push, but Jean couldn’t deny that he liked the feeling of pressure on top of his head, guiding him down until he was knees to the floor and eye-level with Levi’s crotch. All difference in stature and rank and age faded away, and Jean tried to remember the last time he’d done this. His hands stayed steady but his breathing didn’t. He pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the bulge in front of him, wanting to just kiss _something_ , to just draw his tongue hard and firm up the tightly packed fabric even if he couldn’t taste the other man’s mouth. Levi’s hips surged forward against the move and Jean could feel him tense.        

Ah, yes. He remembered. Bertholdt. The night of the 104th graduation. He thought he would have wound up with anyone else that night, but all the nerves had frayed his mind and he didn’t care by the time he was crouching between Bert and the wall, beseeching look on his face, a little drunk. Bert was tall. His muscles were lean, his legs were long.

Levi’s, on the other hand, were solid and firm, all of that power and grace concentrated in a package that was more exciting the more Jean got his hands all over it.

“Fuck, get on with it. I said free hour, there’s no time for you to take me around the world.”

Jean tried not to look quite so beseeching as he chanced a glance at Levi’s face, holding his eyes in a challenging gaze as he pulled his cock out and let the hot tip of it meet the flat of his tongue. The Corporal gave him the faintest guttural sound as a reward for the effort, and it was enough. Jean closed his eyes and slid his lips around Levi’s cock, a rare peace overtaking his mind as he lost himself in the calm, beautiful rhythm of giving pleasure to another person. Whatever it was that made his mind turn off and go into a better place when he was surrounded by the smell of sex, he liked to draw it out if possible. It didn’t work often – encounters were brief if they weren’t interrupted altogether – but even a chance of reprieve beat the anxiety of a usual restless night.

Levi’s fingers were rubbing in his hair, pulling it gently as he made a loosely articulated remark on how he had soft lips like a girl. Jean was too distracted to pay complete attention; his hands were long since experienced in the very particular art of removing the bindings and straps of the 3D Maneuver Gear harness, and he performed the act deftly, almost unconscious of what he was doing until Levi’s trousers slipped further down his hips. The urge to pull them off was overwhelming, and though an itch in the back of his mind was still waiting for some sort of order on the matter, Jean was powerless to resist the temptation.

All he had to hear was the hitch of breath, then, the way Levi nearly lost his voice on a gasp of shock and – yes, it was there – pleasure.

The same feeling had taken over when he pinned someone to a wall and they relaxed completely beneath him, gave themselves up to the same sort of tunnel vision he loved to get lost in. It wasn’t entirely about control. It was about knowing the other person was _forgetting_ , just as much as he was.

He circled a wrist around Levi’s arm and yanked down until the Corporal landed on his knees as well. They shared a pensive moment, in which Levi’s eyes seemed starkly unsure of what intentions had suddenly pinged. “No kissing,” he said hoarsely.

Jean moved forward, grabbing Levi around the waist, pulling his small body easily forward until his cock curved hard between them. “You want this?”

He’d remember his own voice, in that tenor, at times when he was completely unsure of himself. He’d remember that he was capable of sounding like that, of making things happen rather than simply reacting. He felt like himself. In control, yes, but sure of what he wanted. The capacity for maintaining the initiative was always completely his, as long as he just _took_ it. This was about performing, but only to a point.

Levi shrunk away slightly, and their faces were too close to really meet eyes. Jean shifted to catch the tip of an ear between his lips, and the head of his cock slipped wet with precome against Levi’s stomach. With a sharp push of his hips, he repeated himself. “You want that?”

“Yeah,” Levi answered, gruff but nearly breathless.

His hands latched onto Levi’s bare ass and squeezed. “You want me to fuck you?”

The whine of submission still sounded somewhat contentious. “Yeah.”

“Then you’ll let me kiss your fucking mouth first.”

Their kiss was angry, slippery, gnashing and grabbing at tongues with teeth colliding. Jean’s fingers worked against Levi’s ass, deeper as they breathed into each other’s mouths. Levi’s posture weakened and his legs spread wider, his arms folded around Jean’s back as he pressed into him for leverage, pushing his ass against the fingers as they went deeper.

“You’re already… ready,” Jean whispered in confusion, noting the hot slickness of lubrication already inside Levi’s body.

“I didn’t invite you up here for tea. Wasting time was not an option. So I--”

Jean silenced him with a deeper jab. “I get it, you fingered your ass like a little whore before you even called me up here.”

“Careful, Jean, you’re finally starting to talk like a member of the Scouting Legion.” It pleased Levi. It was easy to tell in the rare moments his tone ventured a tick from ambiguous.

“Does it feel good?” Jean ignored his banter.

Levi was silent for a few moments, breathing into the movement of Jean’s fingers as if deciding how he would answer. “Not as good as it’ll be when you pound me over that desk.”

“No,” Jean answered, a blunt closure on the suggestion. “No, I’m taking you right here.”

“ _Taking_ me. Oh, you’re still just a sentimental idiot, aren’t you, you little shit?” Despite the words, Levi’s hands tightened on Jean’s shirt automatically. “So do it.”

Control of the situation was up to the bodies involved. Jean’s mind was only concerned with tearing off one of Levi’s boots and removing his trousers, leaving the clothes hanging off the other leg to spread him wide. Levi really was slight, looking almost delicate with his back on the floor and his knees in the air, but caring for delicate things was not why Jean joined the military. Besides, there was still that sharp look in his eyes, the rock solid muscles hidden beneath the deceptively slim frame, and most convincingly a hard, swollen cock curved to full attention between his legs. Few scenarios would have been more motivating.

Levi grunted deeply as Jean began to push into him from above, head turned away, guarding against showing any true reaction. The composure didn’t last. Determined to get a rise out of his superior (not to mention the first real lay he’d had in weeks), Jean jerked Levi forward as his hips furled in, seating himself with one smooth push.

“Fuck!” Levi’s chest heaved with a gasping breath. “Fuck…”

“That’s for abusing your power,” Jean grunted, holding a leg up in one hand and steadying his balance with the other.

“Shit, that’s a punishment? What happens when you feel like rewarding me?”

He was out of practice, but the memory of sexual pace returned quickly enough. He knew he wouldn’t last. At Levi’s remark, Jean couldn’t help smirking. “Do you like getting fucked by boys fresh out of training?”

“Yes,” Levi answered unequivocally.

“Pervert,” he breathed, and leaned forward until Levi was practically folded in half beneath him.

“Slut.” For all of his field experience and peak physical conditioning, the Corporal was fighting to maintain his poise, pretzled with Jean’s limbs and throbbing around his thrusting cock. He actually pursed his lips to meet the next kiss, and growled hard into Jean’s mouth while their lips were locked. Levi breathed nonsense curses against him when they parted, and spewed profanity as loudly as he dared, muffling himself with Jean’s welcoming mouth as he sang praises of the thick cock buried deep inside his ass.

When fingernails made their first appearance, digging into his back like talons with only the fabric of his shirt between, Jean knew he was doing something right. “Will you come if I fuck you there?” He whispered, almost sweetly. Almost too sweetly, he realized, so a bit of sadism was in order. “Should I pull out now, or--?”

“Don’t you fucking dare move, you…” But Levi couldn’t think of anything to say. There wasn’t time. Jean’s frenzy of pre-orgasmic speed, the heavy breathing and the sweat and the skin slapping into skin would have been enough even if his prostate wasn’t involved. Still unsure of what to say, Levi cried out, tightening his legs around Jean’s waist, pulling him in, raking fingernails on his back and growling hard. His body shuddered and his voice couldn’t help mimicking it, a low rumble of approval thrumming in his throat while he came between their bodies, rendering them both a triumphant mess.

It was impossible to hold off against the sensation as Levi tensed and quivered around him, ass squeezing his cock like a vise, granting him barely enough friction to manage the final thrusts that sent him spilling deep inside.

“Shit…” was all Levi managed in the wake of the climax, clinging to Jean still. Moments passed and slowly they began to relax, each facing their own moments of worry at what might happen when they finally parted.

There would be no round of applause, Jean knew. This was as good as any clandestine fuck between trainees, with even more on the line. Still, it had been so good. His head was still reeling and his face was still hot as he drew up to his knees, shirt sticking to the come on his stomach. He pulled out of Levi and watched his ass twitch at the feeling of being so suddenly empty. He was still hard. No doubt, he could have kept going. But there was no time, even if there was interest.

“Your fucking face.” Levi spoke up, and Jean hadn’t been expecting it. He tensed up involuntarily and offered his attention as the Corporal drew up weakly, looking devilish and ravished as he leaned over one (still quivering) knee. “You’ve got a sweet virgin face, no matter what you’re doing.”

“I don’t even know what that means,” Jean mumbled self-consciously, looking away from Levi as he fussed with making himself presentable again. Levi seemed less concerned, though he did cast a disapproving look at the mess they’d made of themselves.

“It means I hope I can call on you again, because there’s a lot more I want to do to you. And vice versa.”

Jean could only imagine what those things were, but he just nodded in silence and rose to his feet. Instinct told him to be ashamed about it, somehow. But after a cursory once-over to make sure nothing incriminating was stuck to his clothes, a quick salute at the door, and a walk around the upper floor to toughen his legs back up, Jean walked back toward his post with a lazy smile on his face.

“What was that all about?” Eren asked, looking even more dreadfully serious than usual.

Jean crossed his arms and shrugged. _You should know. You had to have been one of the ones who informed on me. Not that I’m complaining._ “Wouldn’t you like to know. It was about you.”

“Yeah, right. Nothing happened.”

It was about performing, and then it wasn’t, and then just as quickly it was again. “Fine. Believe that.”  

   


End file.
